


角色

by ymblsy



Category: all10 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymblsy/pseuds/ymblsy
Summary: 谎言主要用来骗自己，说谎的人从不诚实。





	角色

角色  
All10  
预警：血腥画面描写、角色死亡  
“我可以在这儿坐下吗？”眼前的男人戴着圆眼睛，拿着一把黑色的雨伞，是少见的长柄伞。他并不是问我，只是礼貌地望着我身边坐着的女士，那位女士点头后，他欠了欠身坐在我对面。他买了个饭团，还要了份关东煮。  
吃完一份泡面，外加两包薯片、两包辣条，这场雨还没有停的趋势。打车软件的排队也排在了几百开外，大数据告诉我，起码半个小时内，我离不开这个小便利店。旁边的女士兴致勃勃地说问我们知不知道最近的连环杀人案凶手被处决的新闻，年轻姑娘带着些崇拜的语气说这个人作案是如何不留痕迹，这个人的手法是多么华丽——“G市的开膛手杰克”——人们在网上这么叫他。这些人里有他的狂热崇拜者，叫嚣着要杀掉那些粉色灯光下的皮肉；有认为他是个恶魔，要尽快将他绳之于法，还有些人被他逼迫得随身携带一只电击棒，明知没有用，但还得拿来自卫。我对面的男士认真听着她说的话，然后在她说的时候纠正一些错误或者补充一些细节。  
看来他们都是那位崇拜者。我实在不懂一个漆黑懦弱的恶魔有什么可值得崇拜的，他不过是一个在鲜血喷溅的时候会用双手捂住眼睛的恶魔。很不幸，我开张的第一起法律援助案件就是替这个恶魔辩护，他的卷宗比起那些经由媒体和自媒体渲染的故事要让人头皮发麻的多。  
因为他到案后的自认以及过于明显的系列作案手法，他的卷宗里有5份尸检报告——4份解剖报告的女性死者腹部部分器官缺失（主要为生殖器官），体表存在多处刀伤以及软组织挫伤，死亡原因全都是窒息，只有最后一份不一样。最后一名死者是名男性，颈动脉被割裂而死，尸体完整，体表除几处擦伤外无其他明显伤痕，但尸体腐败程度与犯罪嫌疑人的供述的作案时间存在差异。这一点差异一度让我以为在最后一起凶案现场被带走的我的当事人可能是被抓来顶包的倒霉蛋，直到出现一段录像。  
那段录像是警方在案发现场的电脑桌粘附的针孔摄像机中找出来的，一个三天自动覆盖的摄像头，要不是查得细，差点让这案子失去最重要的证据。它完整地记录着著名的开膛手是如何在另一个男人面前跪着反省自己曾做过的错事，又是如何在一场压抑的性事后用薄片美工刀割开他的喉咙，然后在几个小时后近似癫狂地用电热毯和取暖器烘烤那具尸体，温度高到第二天他拨打120电话叫来的医生短短几分钟就沁出了汗。他看着像个十分懂得模糊作案时间以排除嫌疑的老手，除了那通直接暴露他的急救电话。  
他在电话里急切地说让医生快来救人，详细地交代了时间、地点甚至自己的身份，他说有个人不知道怎么就没有温度了，连脸都白得吓人，他说那个人唱歌的时候会有鲜血疯狂涌进他的喉咙。接线员被他的描述吓到，顺便拨通了同辖区的派出所电话。著名的杀人恶魔被自己的一个电话草率地送进看守所，直至上车时还在嘱咐医生一定要将早已凉透的尸体救活。这实在荒唐。  
我的第一次会见在接到指派的一周之后，我预约在周三的下午，那天天气有点热，我穿了件蓝色的衬衫。会见室的监视设备关了，但监听设备肯定开着。我简单介绍了我自己，并告知了他在侦查阶段和审查起诉阶段应当有的权利。他淡淡看我一眼，说他的罪他都认，他知道自己会死，只是希望能死得快些。哦，大概是个不敢自己死的。我问他有没有什么要问我的或者是对于案情有没有需要补充、他突然往玻璃前倾了倾，问我能不能听他说完临终前最后一段话。  
说实话，律师不是临终关怀师，但老师教导过，在某种程度，提供这些服务也是职业需求。我点了点头。他松了一口气，整个人都垮了下来，左手还下意识地搓了两下。  
“你应该已经见过10了，他很漂亮吧。哪怕是尸体，他也是最好看的。”他像是在和我交流又像是自言自语，这个问话实在不好回，我选择用沉默回答他。10，是最后死在开膛手手下的那个男性，说实在话，躺在解剖床上的人无所谓美丑，我只记住了他颈部的割裂伤。  
“我遇见他的时候，在寻找我的第五个目标。你知道老供电所那块儿都是些婊子，她们不知廉耻地躺在那，张开两张腿赚钱。我杀那几个婊子的时候，就花了几百块钱买春钱。他也是个婊子，漂亮的婊子。我路过他的时候，他问我要不要抽根烟。我没有干过男人，在他用手把烟递过来的时候，我决定让他成为我的第五个猎物。  
我照老套路给他借了个火，等他报价。他把烟塞在我的嘴里，说他今天不做生意。他穿了条紧身皮裤，腿看起来特别好草，我塞了两百给他，说让他陪我说说话就行。两百在这条街上够口一发了，他接了我钱，有些别扭地带我去他营业的地儿。一个小单间，自己摆了个厨台，一张沙发一张床。他让我坐着，他顺便做个晚饭再和我聊。他的沙发很窄，我背上的书包又不太方便放下来。我背了两把刀在里面，一把是杀猪摊顺的，一把是网上买的。  
他下了个鸡蛋面，给我也下了一碗。挺好吃的，就是味道有点淡。我没什么想说的，吃完面就想走，他留下了我，说让我洗碗。他用右手拉住的我，然后自己靠在沙发上休息。他睡觉的时候用手环住胸，两腿并拢着蜷在又短又窄的沙发上，睡觉的时候还打些小呼噜，特别像我在老家养过的一只猫。我觉得我爱上了他。我不杀他了，这条街上有的是要钱不要命的婊子。我走的时候还帮他带了门。”  
我一边记录，一边观察他的神情，说到被拉住他甚至还笑了笑，我当时鸡皮疙瘩就起了一身。  
“等我再回来，他就躺在那睡着了。我拼命给他捂啊捂，可是他身体越来越凉，捂了一晚上他也没好，我就打电话叫医生，医生说他死了。警察居然还说是我杀的他，我怎么会杀他呢。但管他呢，我杀了五个人，我就该死。律师，你也不用替我求情，我该死。”他说得太过真挚，若不是那个视频，我可能还真会被这个一见钟情的故事骗到。但我不是警察，也不是检察官，我并没有权力要求他对我坦白从宽。一个注定要死的人，我又何苦去拆穿他的故事。  
会见结束的那晚，我又看了一遍托朋友帮忙拷下来的完整版监控视频。静默的房间先被钥匙旋转的声音吵醒，然后是灯的开关。灯亮后，摄像头最先录到了一双腿，被紧致的皮裤包裹，整条腿修长纤细，腿根却丰腴有肉。这双腿的主人很快出镜，我回想了一下他的资料，188cm，脸部有旧伤缝合修复痕迹，腿上也有一道7cm左右旧伤。他的脸在拉宽的高清镜头下也没有变形，确实是个美人，若是我遇见了，也指不定会去他那光顾生意。跟着他进来的就是我的当事人，他背着另一个重要证据，里面有两把凶器的背包，在他的卫衣口袋里还有一把。  
10进门以后就换上了拖鞋，我的当事人跟在他身后特别的老实本分，像个刚毕业的高中学生。他坐上沙发，两只手乖巧的放在膝盖上。10站在他的面前，手里拿着一根细棍子，我没有猜错的话，应该是他做生意的道具。他上半身穿的也是件蓝色衬衣，本来解开了一颗扣，拿上棍子的时候他用另一只手将最上方的扣子也扣上，手在扣眼里面穿插还带着些色情的意味。可能是我先入为主有职业滤镜。他戴上了眼睛，整个人的气质禁欲又危险。色情片标志的开头，训诫的长辈与被压抑的晚辈，这不是我喜欢看的类型。  
“跪下。”他用手指把玩着细棍子，然后指着我的当事人说：“你好好反省反省自己的错误。”  
他的下巴微微抬起，眼神似不屑又似慈悲，胡须将他下巴的弧度刻得更深，嘴抿出严肃的一条线，让人生不起狎昵之心，但被布料包裹的身体却有着不属于男人的线条和美感。是个角色扮演的高手。年轻的恶魔听到他的指令，顺从地跪在他的脚边，低着头盯着地面。  
“我错了，但是我只杀了几只母猫而已。我的刀刃划过她们身体的时候，我心里也好难过啊。您惩罚我吧，我一定改。”语气惶恐、态度恭敬，真像个虔诚像父亲忏悔的孩子。  
“哦……你要做个好孩子。那么接受惩罚吧。伸出手来！拿刀的那只。”10退开两步，半蹲在跪着的人的面前，用细棍子在他脸上印出一道红痕。然后站起来，弓着腰用棍子打他的手心。每打一下，他就问一句——“知道错了吗？”。他的手上力度不重，责问的气势却盛，念叨着自己知道错了、乞求他原谅的人不知何时已泪流满面。他哭着想用另外一只手去触碰10的腿，被10用眼睛一盯又收回手。  
两分钟之后，他用棍子抬起了客人的脸，然后扔给了他一张纸巾。  
“一个钟到了，你可以走了。”他说话时仍是那副傲气凌人的神情，跪在他脚边的人不在他眼中，他只顾着转过身去给自己做些填肚子的东西。可是等他为自己做了一碗面条转身，跪在地上的人还是没有动。  
他不耐烦地用脚踢了踢跪着不动的人，那人抬头看着他，脸上的泪痕还未干。可能是有些不忍心，他再次半蹲下去，用纸巾给那人擦拭眼角，又叹了口气——“男子汉，不要总是哭。”  
“一千块可以过夜吗？”  
递到眼前的是一堆揉得皱皱巴巴的百元，间杂着几张绿色的钞票，汗津津的。10似乎皱了皱眉毛，用一个塑料袋装住这些钱，说了句，他这没套，不能做到底凹。与他之前的形象相比，他这个尾音显得有些违和。  
之后便是些不能作为证据的东西，不会出现在庭审中，甚至不会出现在前期的质证里。一场接近无声的性事，只有癫狂反复的认错和无声的喘息。被擦出红痕的大腿根被男人的白浊附上，翘着得不到释放的性器被温热的口腔包裹，修长的脖子发出性感的喟叹。然后在短暂的不应期里，10拥抱了他。  
拥抱之后，他身上的那件蓝色衬衣终于被脱下，一直被人忽视的胸部被人急切地吮吸、啃噬，慢慢变得红肿。那人用两只手托住他的胸，有些迷恋地将脸埋在里面，深吸了一口气。之后两只手又移到他附着些软肉的柔软下腹，打着圈地揉搓。那人的脸依旧贴在胸上，不时咬住已经红肿的乳尖吮吸几口，真像是能吸出什么。这种被当作乳母的羞耻感让10整个人比高潮时都要艳红一些，眼神涣散着想要更多地刺激。他用小腿轻轻地蹭了蹭那人的腰，带着点命令地说了句让他快些。  
变故是在这个时候发生的，原本迷恋般贴在他胸口的人在自己的卫衣口袋中掏出薄的美工刀片，快速地划过了他的脖子。血喷溅得很快，凶手却突然用双手捂住了自己的眼睛。原本美丽的长腿无力地在只有水泥涂层的地面上蹬了几下，修长地手指没能堵住喷溅的伤口，房间最后只剩下血液喷涌的声音。他的眼睛被附上了一层红色的薄膜，混沌得看不清里面的惊恐和错愕。在血不能流出之前，他就躺在那儿。房间里的另一个人，颤抖着躺在他的床上，用被窝蒙住了头。死亡出现在现实中并不美丽，  
后面的内容过于让人不适，我不想看第二遍，喘着粗气倒在办公椅上。检察官传讯给我，说要改变对我当事人的指控，要将最后一桩事件的性质从无差别杀人改为谋杀。这仅仅是一道在合理怀疑尺度上的保险，即使有人质疑由他供述支撑起来的他杀害另外4名女性的犯罪事实，一项残忍的谋杀指控也足以将他送上刑场。在精神鉴定报告出来的那一天，每个人都有了他必死无疑的判断，我们的存在只是让他死得合乎程序一些。  
新起诉状的事实描述部分记载了我当事人长达半年的对10的跟踪，另外4个受害者的受害地点都在10的行动轨迹上。我隐隐嗅到了些不寻常的东西，或许10才是他选定的唯一对象，另外几位不过是如同那人轻飘飘说出的“只不过杀了的野猫”。这些主观臆断的东西与案件审理无甚关系，但为了应对新的指控，我还需要再去会见一次我的当事人。  
再见他，他的精神萎靡不少，原本瘦弱的身体更加缩成了一团。我问他为什么会跟踪10，他有些惊讶地望着我。——“没人能在天眼下遁形。”——他用双手捂住眼睛，再次抖成了视频中的懦弱样子。我必须承认，我的个人情感影响了我的职业定位，在这一刻我更想知道藏在他构建的自欺谎言之下的真相。  
“你知道吗？我最讨厌的就是猫。我小的时候总是听到猫叫和男人的喘息，然后就整宿儿整宿儿睡不着觉，一晚上猫要叫好几回。我第一次见到10的时候，觉得他特别像一只猫。他夹了根烟在食指和中指之间，人斜倚在路灯上，像个没骨头的。旁边找他搭话的是他的常客，有些献媚地给他点着了火，然后凑到他的嘴上讨了个吻。他吻得也挺敷衍，不过几秒就装得多动情一样发出喘息。他生意不太好，但固定的客人就吃他那一套。他和我说的第一句话是，小孩子不要来这种地方。不像和别人之间的调情，他说得很严肃，下一秒接一句要好好学习也不奇怪。就在那一刻，我决定杀了他。  
杀他是一件很困难的事情，我恐惧他冷着脸看我，那会让我失去力气。我跟踪了他半年，好几次想出手都被他的其他客人截住了，我就在他们隔壁听猫叫，包里背着我准备好的刀。然后我就遇见了几只其他的猫，她们用指甲攀附上我，然后自顾自地叫着。我想，我需要练练手。我杀了她们，然后取走了她们作恶的地方，那儿带来痛苦也生出罪恶。  
我终于鼓起勇气去杀10了，背着我的刀。但他望着我的时候，我还是忍不住想要颤抖。我给他钱，说买他一个钟。然后我就杀了他。他死之前还想要命令我、控制我，但是死了就只能直着眼睛望着我。哈，哈哈！哈哈哈哈！”他笑得有些失控，还透着些癫狂。  
我还是问出了那个在我心中疑惑了太久的问题，“你为什么要用去暖他的尸体？”。他愣住了看着我，眼泪一下子就下来了。我最终也没能听到他的回答。  
开膛手杰克的案子实在社会影响过于恶劣，这个年轻的恶魔很快就走向了他的“绞架”。我最后一次见他算真正的临终关怀，我问他有什么要对世界说的。他说——“他不该拥抱我的。”然后，跪在地上，一颗子弹穿过了他的大脑。  
把这个案件归档后，我本来打算删除存在电脑里的那段视频，无意却又点开了不同的片段，这次画面从10一个人躺在床上开始，他抱着床上的小鳄鱼玩偶，无聊地在床上翻滚。他用手指戳了戳小鳄鱼的额头，说了一句你真可爱，然后唱了一首不太可爱的儿歌。

“听说他最后杀的那个人，是他的情人。他痛快地杀了他，又不忍心。最后打了急救电话暴露了自己。”  
“如果是我的话，对任何人都不会不忍心的。”  
滴滴司机联系我的时候，他们还在讨论那个人，礼貌的男人说完这句话在门口撑起黑色的雨伞，年轻女人让他不要开这样吓人的玩笑。他笑了笑走进雨中。  
第二日的新闻被血气和恐慌占据，新的杰克在G市重生。人造恶魔的死亡带来了更多的恶魔，但他的脆弱被封存在一段小小的影像中，他的父亲、母亲和情人躺在自己的血液里，懦弱和颤抖的手能带来死亡，却不能让一具变凉的尸体重新温暖起来。


End file.
